Her Haunting
by yesiluvthestage
Summary: "Edward, kiss me." "Bella...you know I can't...I'm not really here." Full Summ inside. Ghostward, anyone? AH, AU, probable OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary: After an accident leaves Edward dead, Bella thinks she'll be stuck living with only the guilt. That is, until his ghost comes back to 'haunt' her. Watch as their relationship grows and changes…but how far can it go, when one is dead and one is alive?**

Chapter One:

Bella Swan was not known for her patience. Ironic, considering the busted-up-can't-go-past-45mph-and-that's-pushing-it red pick up truck she drove. She was sitting in one of the most irritating situations in the world-at least, to her it was. Her truck was stopped at a red light at a completely empty intersection. This was a situation that was exceptionally hard to avoid in a small town like Forks, especially on the outskirts which was where she was now. She was driving down to La Push to visit Jacob Black on the reservation. They had been good friends since she had moved in with her father when she was seventeen. Of course for him, he had always been trying for…_more_ with her and Bella had consistently and stubbornly refused, despite her lack of any real romantic interests. Now with Bella at 21 and Jake at 20, he had finally given up. She thought. Thinking about Jacob, Bella chuckled, momentarily forgetting her irritation.

Momentarily.

"Come on, come on," Bella muttered to herself, drumming on the wheel. She felt like she had been sitting at the light for hours and today, she just was not in the mood. She bit her lip, glancing quickly both ways before flooring it-reaching an exciting speed of 30 miles per hour-before a blare of a horn pulled her out of her law-breaking adrenaline rush. How she hadn't seen the small silver Volvo coming, we'll never know, but it slammed roughly into the passenger side door of Bella's truck. She hardly felt the cab cave in on her before the world went blissfully dark.

Edward Cullen was pissed. He had just come from a set-up, the doings of his sister Alice. She hated the fact that he was "alone" and had once again tried to get him to hook up with one of her "hot" college friends. Edward rolled his eyes. The only reason his relationship status was an issue was because each of his siblings- Alice and Emmett Cullen- had recently gotten into serious relationships and Alice didn't want Edward to "feel left out". To be honest, Edward would rather be alone than with any of the fake, too-young women Alice tried to set him up with. All they wanted was some action from the beautiful and mysterious Edward Cullen and he knew they wouldn't really understand him or his music or his need for seclusion. Today, Edward had walked into _his _apartment and found Alice and…what was her name?...Jessica sitting on his couch. His sister had feigned some reason to leave, and after making sure that Edward was seated next to Jessica, had rushed out. As soon as they were alone, Jessica had attacked him, hiking up her skirt and trying to climb onto his lap. It all happened so fast that before he knew what was happening, her lips were sloppily attached to his. He quickly shoved her off, getting up furiously and warning her that she better be gone before he returned from wherever the hell he decided to go. He hadn't waited for a response-because she was frozen on the ground in mute horror-before storming out, slamming the door behind him. He had gotten into his Volvo and was driving. He had no idea were he was running to. He knew he should be giving Alice a piece of his mind but he just wanted to be alone. Coming up to the intersection, he didn't notice the red truck chugging across. In the back of his mind he knew that even if the light was green you were supposed to check before you went across; he knew that but right now he just wanted to _drive _and try not to kill his sister.

By the time he saw Bella's truck, it was too late to do anything about it. He barely had time to mutter an expletive and lay on his horn before he felt the smash into the other vehicle. He knew he was dead. Shit.

"Oh, crap. Crap-a-lappa-shoot-shoot!" Edward could hear mock-curse words coming out in a steady stream from who he could only assume was Isabella Swan. She _had _been the last person he'd seen and all…well, he hadn't actually _seen _her, but in a small town the police chief's daughter's 'truck' was pretty recognizable. _If _you could even call that piece of crap an automobile. Edward sighed and opened his eyes. Surprisingly, the world was pitch black. He couldn't see a thing, but he could _feel _that Bella was next to him. She was still shouting… 'curses'.

"Could you please…shut up?" he asked flatly. She quieted instantly-she obviously had not realized that someone else was with her in the black expanse.

"Who are you…?" she asked softly. Now that she wasn't yelling, Edward realized her sweet voice was almost calming. Almost. He was still pissed.

"I'm the guy you killed with your stupid-ass driving." He replied harshly. Even though they were talking quite normally, he knew with a certainty that they were dead. He was an adamant believer in the supernatural, and it was obvious that they were in the in-between waiting to see where they were going to be shipped.

Bella sucked in a breath, and it was evident she had not expected Edward's frank bitterness. "I didn't mean to." She whimpered. He rolled his eyes and scoffed in response. "I didn't see anyone coming…I swear." her voice broke and he could hear her start to cry. He sighed and reached out to touch her, finding himself disappointed when he came up empty. He felt bad for making her cry and plus, he knew she kind of had a point. He had definitely _not _been following the 40 mile per hour speed limit. He had probably been going almost 80 when he hit her truck. Maybe if he had been driving slower he would have been able to stop in time… he was broken out of his musings by silence, meaning Bella had stopped crying, a couple sniffles, and a question.

"Where do you suppose we are?"

Edward shrugged, all the while knowing she couldn't see the movement. It was force of habit.

"I would say we're in between; waiting to see where we'll go."

They were both quiet after that and there was no more noise until Bella started breathing rather quickly-almost panting.

"Um, Bella?" Edward asked, worry tainting his voice.

"I feel like something is…tugging…on me." She choked out. "Tugging on my insides." Edward had no idea what that meant and was grasping at straws as he replied.

"Maybe you're being…moved? Out of the in between?"

She gasped, "I…I don't know. But I think I'm going. B…bye…?" she left the statement hanging there; she had never gotten his name. He barely had time to whisper,

"Edward," before he felt her presence leave him. He had hated her moments before; now he found himself hating that he was alone.

**Stats: Bella-21**

**Jacob- 20**

**Alice- 18**

**Jasper- 25**

**Edward- 25**

**Emmett- 28**

**Rosalie – 25**

**Jacob and Alice are the only ones in college. Bella is…you'll see ;)**

**Yay! Chapter One = done. I know it was short, but they'll get longer and MUCH more exciting. Everything will be explained more and this is not the last time they'll be together. Moving on, I'm debating back and forth over whether or not I should get a beta, to check over my chapters before I post them, make sure I keep my updates on schedule, and maybe help me write a couple of scenes if I get stuck? I know it's early, but PM me if you're interested! Lastly, I know if you read one of my other stories, my updates were eons apart, but I'm taking a different approach with this story and I'm really excited about writing it, so updates should come at least once a week depending on how much encouragement I get Please please please review if you liked the first chapter because that's how I'll know if I should continue or if I should just cut it right now. Thanks for reading!**

**-Elle**


	2. Chapter 2

**Got quite a few hits and my first review! Shout out to flower123 and everyone who added me to story alerts/favorite story. I appreciate it! On with the show…**

Chapter Two:

Bella woke up with a scream.

"Edward!" Her voice was gasping and rough.

"Oh, Jesus God almighty!" She recognized Charlie's gruff voice and his arms wrapped awkwardly around her shoulders. Bella was too disoriented to hug back right away and by the time she understood what was happening, he had pulled back and was sitting in a rather uncomfortable looking plastic chair. "Bells, you scared the living daylight outta me. Outta all of us, really." He tilted his head pointedly toward the corner of a room where Jacob Black was curled up near the window in an almost fetal position. With his tall body folded in on himself, he looked like a child and Bella could see dried tear streaks down his face. The sight broke her heart and she turned back to her father.

"How long was I out, dad?" she sighed, getting the question out of the way. He pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a long breath.

"Few days," he shrugged, obviously trying not to make it sound like he was too worried. Same old Charlie, embarrassed to show emotion.

But how had Bella been gone for that long? It seemed as if she had only been "in between" for a few minutes…speaking of…where was Edward?

"Daddy, have you heard anything about Edward?" He rubbed his beard in thought.

"So it was that Cullen boy that hit you, huh? Hmph."

"Dad….," Bella used her warning tone, which he knew meant to _back off. _He sighed.

"Last I heard they weren't able to revive him." A silent buzz filled the room as his words sunk in. Their paths had been chosen. Bella had been saved and Edward hadn't. The thought of it all was too much for Bella and she let out her frustration in a huff. The accident had been her fault anyway! And now she was stuck bearing the guilt for taking someone else's life. She wanted to scream or break something or possibly both. She hated that stupid, condescending Edward Cullen for leaving her with this burden. She had known him in high school, of course. Or at least, known _of _him. I mean really, who hadn't? He was gorgeous and elusive, never having a girlfriend as far as anyone knew, but he always seemed _taken _somehow. He was one of those hideously perfect guys that no one knew what to do with; girls just knew they wanted to be with him. Bella had been a freshman while he was a senior, and of course had known of him and, like all the other girls, had wanted to know him. But not for all the reasons those _petty _girls did. She noticed how he was always alone…how there was always mystery behind his gorgeous emerald eyes. And she had wanted to find out the meaning behind it.

_Too late now, Swan. _She thought to herself. _You've gone and killed the most beautiful man on heaven and earth. _She chuckled at her next thought. _At least you won't have to live with the guilt long. I give it five minutes before a mob of angry women age 6 to 96 comes through this door trying to kill you._

"Bells?" His voice was rough and tired-sounding, but Bella would recognize it anywhere. Jake. He stood creakily from his chair and hobbled over to her hospital bed. Charlie cleared his throat.

"I'll leave you two kids alone." And with a not-so-discreet wink to Jacob, he sauntered out of the room.

"Bella, you scared the _shit _out of me. Seriously, what the hell is the matter with you?" his words were harsh, but his tone was soft and clearly upset. She patted his hand and he held it gently.

"I'm sorry, Jake, really." He nodded once, not quite ready to forgive her for nearly taking herself away from him. "Who found me?" He shrugged, running a hand through his choppy black hair.

"I don't know. I called you a few times when you didn't make it to La Push and when you didn't answer, I started getting worried. I drove out this way and when I heard the ambulances…God, I just _knew _you were gone. I called Charlie, who already knew, and we met up here. I've been here for two and a half days, Bella."

"I'm sorry!" she choked again. She hadn't meant for this to happen and she was still having trouble coming to terms with the consequences of her actions.

"Bella, stop it. You know I'm not mad at you. You just had me so worried…I…I still love you, you know."

The words crushed her, because she honestly thought he had gotten over it. Jake was sweet and the best friend and guy she had ever known, but she knew with a certainty that she would never feel the same. Jacob was a best friend and a brother, not the love of her life.

"Jake, I…"

"I know, I know. But when you get tired of running from something you _know in your heart _is good for you…I'll be waiting here, Bells. Ready to marry you and never let you out of my sight." With those words, he returned to his seat and left Bella gaping.

She was sent home two days later with-get this-minimal injury. A few scratches, maybe a bruise or two, but nothing of any consequence. That's why her mini coma had been such a shock and cause of worry to the doctors working on her-they couldn't find anything wrong. Some wondered if maybe a greater force was at work. But Jake? Jake was just worried. And determined after this accident to make Bella fall head over heels in love with him. He would do _anything _to keep her safe by his side, always and forever. _Anything. _

**Teaser/filler chapter! Had to get through Bella waking up and reinforce Jacob's feelings for her. Kinda boring, I know, but it means that now we can get to the good stuff! First of all, what's up with Bella not having **_**any **_**serious injuries, but being out for three days? Could there possibly be a greater force at work here? And also…what length will Jake go through to snag him some Bella? Only time will tell. Finally, I know there was none of our favorite vamp this chapter, but if you're good, maybe some Ghostward next chapter? I'm feeling it. **

**Review, review!**

**-elle**

**p.s. Beta…? **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

"I hate you, Isabella Swan." Edward's voice was cold and harsh in her ear. The world was dark, as it had been in the in between. Edward's hands were locked around Bella's throat. "You _killed _me, damn it!" She couldn't breathe and she choked in on herself when he _squeezed_, emphasizing certain words.

"I-I'm sorry!" she gasped out, the volume hardly above a whisper. She could feel her body numbing, slipping out of consciousness. Life. Her apology just made Edward laugh. Not a happy, heartfelt laugh. No. that would have been music to her ears, to make _the _Edward Cullen laugh. No. The laugh was a dark one, one that drilled fear into Isabella's bones, her very soul. It was a laugh that let her know that he wasn't playing around. Not one bit.

"You think I want your goddamn _apologies? _Jesus, Bella, that's a good one. Maybe you don't understand. Want me to explain?" It was clear the question was rhetorical, not that Bella had the breath to answer anyway. She could barely keep her eyes open. Oh, yes. She was slipping. Fast. "You _took _my _life._ It's only fair that I even the score. Bye-bye, Bella." He clinched his fingers around her throat, effectively cutting off whatever air she had been able to access. _Bye-bye. Bella. Bella…._

_ "_Bella?" She woke up choking, and it was not Edward's voice that she heard. Carefully, she peeled back her eyelids to see who was waiting at the foot of her bed. Jacob Black.

She shoulda known.

"Bells, what are you still doing in bed? It's 1 o'clock in the afternoon." He sighed, shaking his head, and marched over to the window and threw open the curtains. Bella moaned. Squinted. Sat up, still trying to slow down her heart from that dream. Nightmare.

"I was sleeping. Obviously." She crossed her arms, and Jake chuckled. He had to admit, he loved a pouty Bella, and he thought she was damn cute with her hair in a messy bun, her small pink tank top, and her bottom lip jutting out.

"Honey, it's been a week since you got home. Don't you think you should maybe…get outta bed?" As he said it, he came and sat on the edge, patting Bella's legs underneath the comforter. Rubbing softly. She sighed.

"No. Besides, don't you know what today is?" She didn't mean for him to answer-mostly because she didn't wanna hear the words aloud-but he did anyways.

"Cullen's funeral." Jake hadn't called him _Edward_ since he found out that he had been the one to hit Bella. Despite all of her assurances that it had, in fact, been _her _fault. This is Jacob Black we're talking about. He didn't give a shit. He just knew that he would never be on a first name basis with someone who had "tried to take out his Bella". Dead or alive.

"His name is Edward, Jake. Was…I don't know. All I know is, I'm not ready to get out of bed. _Especially _not today." Jacob _hmphed. _Crossed his arms. Stuck up his nose.

"You know I don't care what his name is. But, no matter what animosity _I _have towards the bastard, don't you think it would be nice to pay your respects? Say your last goodbyes to your…_friend?"_ he sneered the word. Bella groaned, and rolled out of bed. Stretching, she walked into her master bathroom, leaving the door open so she could chat with Jacob. He heard the tap water come on. _Bath time for Bella. _He knew better than to sneak a peak.

"We weren't friends, Jake!" she called. She shut the water off. Yeah, she had one of those fancy tubs that went from empty to full in like ten seconds flat. Jets or some shit. Jacob didn't know. He leaned against her bedroom wall, propping his foot against it.

"What are you talking about, Bella? Everyone in Forks is friends." He had a point there. Bella sighed again, then gave a light, sarcastic chuckle.

"You don't know the Cullens." She had never been in school with Emmett; he had graduated a few years before she had started high school. But she _had _been in school with Alice for a couple years, and she knew that as bubbly and energetic the little pixie was, she had a very exclusive circle of friends that rarely had openings. Especially for the likes of Bella Swan, upperclassman or not.

"Alright, alright, I don't know the Cullens. But, Bells, come on. In such a small town, do you think it's _really _the best idea to skip out on this?" Jake squeezed his eyes shut as Bella came out of the bathroom in a bra and panties with her towel wrapped around her hair. He had seen her in worse, but he knew she preferred he shut his eyes. Regardless of how hard it was for him to do.

"I don't know. But I feel like I'm kind of at fault for his death, and I don't want his family to kill me for going. You know? You can open your eyes." When he did, he saw that she was in sweat pants and a tee; hair back up in another bun. He knew she wasn't going out today.

"Whatever, Bella. You're gonna have to leave the house sometime. Don't you like, have a job or something?" he smirked, knowing the answer already. She laughed, because she knew he knew.

"Nah, I'm living off this best-seller I published last year. I'm supposed to be working on a sequel, but I haven't quite gotten that _spark_ yet." She giggled and Jake gasped.

"Best-seller _you _published? I believe _I _was the one who sent it off to be published in the first place."

"Yeah, yeah, I still wrote it. Punk." She stuck her tongue out playfully, and moved to get back in her bed. As she did, she noticed a movement out of the corner of her eye. Sitting down, she saw what it was. _The _Edward Cullen was perched on her window seat, legs crossed at the ankles, with the book Bella wrote in his hand. He was _sipping coffee. _Bella also noticed that he was about halfway through the novel; saying a lot because the book was about 800 pages long. She got the feeling that he had been there for quite a while and the thought made her shudder. By this time, Jake noticed that Bella was frozen and he moved to touch her arm.

"Hey…are you alright?" She had that creepy dead look in her eyes that she had had _a lot _when she was still in the hospital. She shook her head quickly, to shake it off, and she smiled.

"Um, yeah. I just thought I saw a spider over by the window. Could you check for me?" he nodded and turned, and when he didn't jump or scream or flip out, Bella knew he couldn't see Edward. Was she going crazy…?

"I don't see anything, Bells." He was over by the window now, moving the curtains back and forth a few times. She noticed Edward looking up with an amused expression on his face.

"Ah…um…there! On the window seat! Could you throw something at it?" She wanted to give herself a pat on the back for her quick thinking. Maybe contact would make the apparition _go away._ Jake did as he was asked and the heavy book of the shelf in the corner of her room flew across the room. Bella waited in perverse excitement. She watched as Edward sighed, shook his head, and caught the book one handed, slowing it down, before allowing it to clomp onto the window sill. He smirked as if to say, _you're going to have to do better than that. _Bella frowned and turned back to Jacob.

"Did I get it?"

"I think so…look, I have some work to do, so do you think you could…get out?" she tried to phrase it nicely, but at this point she think she really needed some television and definitely some alcohol. She was hallucinating and imaging a smart-aleck Edward Cullen, for crying out loud! Jacob held his hands up in surrender.

"Alright, alright, I can take a not-so-subtle hint. I'm out. But if you're not outta this house by tomorrow, I'm kidnapping you and taking you out for breakfast." Bella laughed and waved him out the door.

"Deal, Jake." And then he was gone, locking the door with the spare key under the rock. Bella sighed and turned to face the room. Edward hadn't moved. She crouched down, peering slowly at him, and crept quietly over. When she got really close, she leaned in, closer and closer…

"Are you trying to be stealthy, Isabella?" he laughed. Sipping that damn coffee. Bella frowned.

"You're dead."

"Hm. That's a rather rude way to put it, but I suppose you could say that." Sip, sip.

"What the bajeezus are you doing in my bedroom? I…I'm going crazy. It's….it's….that post-traumatic stress crap! Yeah, that's it!" She was pacing and Edward was smirking. Smirking and laughing.

"You're not crazy. Except, maybe, when it comes to driving. I've been here all morning." he flipped the page in the novel.

"I just saw you get here like _maybe _five minutes ago."

"Yeah, well, you've also been sleeping and bathing some, haven't you?" Bella gasped, wondering how he would have known that if he _hadn't _been there. He chuckled again. That damn chuckle. "Cat got your tongue? Anyways, I came to see if you were going to my funeral?"

"B-b-but, you're here! How can you be buried?" Bella really was smart. Really. Give her some time. She'll figure it out.

"Isabella." Edward smiled sadly. "Look at me closely." She did. "Am I _really_ here?" She examined him, trying to take in every detail. And then she noticed it. His body, formerly full of vibrant colors-creamy pales, rich auburn, shimmering emeralds, plump red….the colors were softer. Faded. Like your favorite black dress that's spent too many times in the washer and is now a dull deep gray. His lines were softer. And Bella could see that no, he wasn't really here.

Edward watched as she comprehended and then as the questions began to bubble deliciously on her tongue.

"Then what are you?"

He sighed. To be honest, he had seen that one coming. "I don't know, Bella. Last thing I remember, you were being pulled out of the in between. Few minutes later, I feel myself being tugged on, too. Only when I come to and stand up, I stand up out of my body. I turn and I see it lying there. I see my father and my mother and my siblings crying as my pulse _flatlines._ I don't know what I am," He repeated. He stood, then, and set the book and the coffee down. Walked over to Bella. "But I'd really rather discuss this later. For now, are you coming with me?" She frowned, confused, and he reminded her. "My funeral?"

"Oh. Did you not hear that discussion? I think it'd be best if I stay away. I don't want to rub salt in the wound." The smile went from Edward's face and he abruptly became very serious.

"I'm asking you to accompany me, Bella. I don't want to go alone, but….I have to say goodbye."

She took a deep breath and stared at him hard for a few seconds. "Okay."

**Yay, longer chapter! Hope you guys liked it. I'm excited because **_**finally **_**some stuff is going down. If you haven't noticed by now, Jacob is a little potty mouth, so sorry if that offends you. Also, a warning. Some things in the story are not going to be explained. They are simply supernatural and that's the way things are. I apologize in advance if that's going to bother you. Anyways, review and stuff **

**-elle**

**Ps. Beta beta beta?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Alice paced furiously around the bedroom in her apartment, trying to find something _acceptable _to wear. Jessica had already picked out three black dresses that were both classy and stylish, but Alice wasn't having it. None were good enough for the remembrance and burial of her brother. Or at least, that's what she told Jess.

"Ugh!" Alice tugged on the corners of her spiky, ink black hair. She was moving so fast it seemed as if she was _flying. _

"Alice, what's the big deal? Any of these dresses would be fine." Jessica gestured to the wide array of black blouses, skirts, cardigans, and dresses that decorated Alice's room. At Jessica's statement, Alice froze, turned, and glared in one fluid motion. You could see the smoke coming out of her ears, damn it.

"Fine?" she screeched. Jess positively _cowered. _Seriously, hands coming up to cover her face and all that shit. Alice may have been miniscule, but she was quite persuasive when the situation called for it, and stubborn as hell. "Jessica, Edward Cullen deserves _more _than fine! He deserves freaking perfect!" she turned away, crossing her arms. "That's why he didn't wanna be with _you," _she muttered under her breath. Not that Jess would've understood if she had heard. She wasn't exactly the brightest bulb in the box.

Alice went back to her manic pacing around the room and Jessica went back to texting. Alice had just about resigned herself from having to do an emergency shopping spree when she saw it. _There. _In the farthest corner of her large, walk-in closet. She gave a wistful smile, feeling slightly nostalgic. Her prom dress. It was long, creamy, satiny black that draped gracefully along her chest and finished with small spaghetti straps. It fell past her feet, but with a quick snip-n-sew, it would be a sophisticated cocktail-length, and would look nice with her dark gray blazer and black studded necklace. She quickly snatched it up and shooed Jessica out the front door with a promise to pick her up later so they could go together to the funeral. Alice needed her peace and quiet to fix her dress and make it _perfect. _

She tried not to think about her brother as she worked. She couldn't remember the last time they had had a conversation about something that wasn't a possible girlfriend for him. She couldn't help it. She loved her brother, and although he was still young he needed to at least _consider _dating someone…ya know, at some point. And now Alice's worst fear had come to pass. Edward had died alone.

Alice pulled up in front of Jessica's luxurious apartment building and sent a quick text telling her that she was there. With a deep sigh, she wiped the palms of her hands on the seat. She was freaking out and she didn't know if she would be able to hold it together at the funeral. Before she had time to think about it any longer, Jessica came out and hopped in the passenger side of Alice's Porsche. She was in a tight black mini, a black tube top, and a gold chain necklace. Oh, and hooker heels of course. She seemed way too excited to be going to a funeral.

"Jess," Alice said calmly as she pulled out onto the road and headed towards the church. "You know Edward is _dead_, right?" Jessica continued to fluff her hair and adjust her make up in the mirror, puckering her lips.

"So? Your oldest brother will be there, right?"

"Emmett?" Alice reminded her.

"Oh…Emmett. So sexy."

Alice gagged and looked away. "Um, you know he's ten years older than you, right?" That just made Jessica smirk.

"Perfect. That just means he has more _experience."_

"Why am I bringing you, again?" Alice murmured softly, and then louder, "He's also _taken."_ Jessica could not be shaken.

"Even better."

By this time, Alice was pulling into the church parking lot. The walkway to the front door was bathed in a sea of black. There were mourners of all ages coming to pay their respects and Alice couldn't help but roll her eyes at it all. Half these people didn't even say two words to Edward ever. But while it irritated her, it also felt good to know that her brother had been so loved. And then, as she and Jess got out of the car and joined the masses, Alice saw her. The girl who killed her brother.

"Jessica, go on in. I'll meet you there in a few." She said through clenched teeth. Jessica, clueless as ever, just smiled, nodded, and walked away. And Alice marched over to Isabella Swan who was standing in the corner of the parking lot looking lost.

Bella looked up, shocked, as she saw Alice come to a halt less than a foot away from her. She shifted nervously, crossing her arms and looking awkwardly to the side.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Alice demanded harshly, hands on hips. Bella literally jumped back in surprise. She and Alice had never exactly been friends, but she had never known her to be this mean.

"I-I…um…," Bella looked to her right, mouthing words as if someone were there, completely ignoring Alice's question. Well, Alice wasn't having that. She shoved Bella's right shoulder, turning her back to face her.

"Am I talking to a brick wall here or something? Answer me, dammit!" she shrieked. Her eyes were wild and it looked as if she was being possessed by something. Something dark. Evil. Alice was crazy. Bella didn't know how to answer, so she just said the most obvious response.

"I'm here to pay my respects."

Alice snorted. "If you wanted to be respectful, maybe…hmm…I don't know. You could have…_not killed my brother? _ UGH!" She took a few calming breaths while Bella took a few steps back out of pure fear. This was not the sweet, innocent Alice she remembered from school. This was something…_other. _"Listen," Alice said, pinching the bridge of her nose and squinting her eyes shut. "If you value your life at all, why don't you just get out of here? It's what Edward would have wanted." And with that, she turned on her heel and left. Bella just stood there, staring after her, tears running down her face.

"God!" she cried out. "What have I done!"

**Phew! Kind of an angsty chapter there. Glad that's out. I just wanted to show that Alice is not the same girl she used to be. Sorry there was no Ghostward here, but he'll be back next chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed this one! I'm enjoying reading all the reviews and everything! The more reviews, the faster I post!**

**-Elle. **

**P.S. Who loves how much of a hoe Jessica is? Because, I kinda do. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: TEASER!

Bella stood sobbing as of course, a torrent of rain started hammering down. She didn't understand why Alice had suddenly snapped.

"Isabella." Edward. He longed to reach out and touch her shoulder, her back. To stroke her gently and just….stop the tears. They were god damn torture. "Bella, please. Look at me."

She turned to face him, keeping her eyes locked on the soggy gravel of the parking lot. In any other situation, he would have used his pointer finger to carefully tilt her face up, forcing her eyes to meet his.

But this was not a normal situation. Bella was not his girlfriend. Hell. Was she even a friend? They certainly had some kind of bond-she obviously being the only one who could see him and therefore the only person he knew in the world. He didn't know where to find the other souls. Not yet.

And then there was the fact that he wasn't sure if he could touch her. To be quite frank, he didn't want to find out. He liked having the possibility to still be able to reach out to something human and he wasn't sure how he would cope with losing the only almost real thing he had left.

"Please stop crying." He whispered softly. Bella sniffled a few times, in an obvious effort to do as he requested, but she couldn't quite muster up the strength to stop.

"It just isn't fair. What did I ever do to Alice to make her despise me so much?" she whimpered. Edward arched a perfect eyebrow and a new wave of tears swept over her.

"No, Bella, stop. Please. We already established that we both had equal responsibility in the accident, okay? I don't blame you for being luckier than I am." Bella _hmphed _in response and sat down on the wet curb. The rain had slowed now to a steady drizzle.

"I do." She muttered. Edward stayed quiet for a few minutes, knowing Bella simply needed time and probably just needed to cry for a while. He had been around women most of his life. He never understood it, but he had come to terms with the fact that females, sometimes, just needed to _cry._ When her sniffles and whimpers slowed and she wiped her eyes daintily on her sleeve, Bella stood up with a weak smile. "I'm so sorry. I think we've missed at least half of your funeral. I really didn't mean to get so emotional."

"It's alright. I don't think Alice is coping well with my…death. Give her some time to think everything over and I can guarantee she'll apologize and try to make things right with you."

"I certainly hope so. I've never been good with female drama."

That earned her a quiet chuckle from Edward. "Neither have I. Now why don't we just head to the burial sight? I'd at least like to see that much." They turned and headed off the parking lot towards the sidewalk, heading towards the Rock Hill Cemetery, the only cemetery in Forks. Named, believe it or not, because it rested in the valley beneath a small-very small-grassy hill with a large boulder resting on top of it. No one knew how it got there, but people liked to have picnics there, looking out over the cemetery, with lost loved ones.

As they hit the edge of the sidewalk, Bella and Edward heard a sharp _tap tap tap _coming from behind them. They both swerved and saw Jessica Stanley storming out of the church towards them, crying with mascara running down her face and sipping from a small vial pulled from her handbag-vodka, from the looks of it. She stopped a few feet from Bella and stared at the spot right next to her. Squinted. Tilted her head a little.

"…Edward?"

**Yes, short chapter. Sorry for the wait. To be honest, just not feeling the motivation to finish this story. I don't feel like people are reading, and if they are, I don't think they're interested, so this is my LAST chapter on this story until I get some feedback. Good, bad, whatever. No haters, though. I just wanna know if I should stop or continue and why. Because with AP exams coming up, I just don't have time to write just for kicks-it has to be for someone or something. So let me know if you want it.**

**-elle**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n:** **So, I've decided to continue this story. I got a lot of reviews asking me to continue, so I will. First, to address some of the comments I had.**

**I got a lot of "she can see him? what?" don't worry. All will be resolved this chapter.**

**I got a review that said this was their favorite story on fanfiction. That just about made me die. Haha thank you so much! I'm glad you all are enjoying reading.**

**A very important review I received was commenting on how Bella seems very non-Bella like in her lack of guilt. This fic is very OOC because in addition to Bella being less overly selfless and less kinda pansy-ish, Edward is also less crazy in his possessiveness and protectiveness which we will notice the more their relationship progresses. I love the characters SM created, but I basically just took out my least favorite qualities in the characters.**

**Also, comments on my short chapters. I know, and I'm very sorry they're so short. I've tried making them longer, but I've come to realize that that is just how I write. Normal people would probably break up the chapters much differently, but as for me, I get bored VERY EASILY. I tend to leave out a lot of the boring transition stuff in chapters that no one wants to read to get to the juicy stuff faster. I know I should probably fix that habit when I start editing my original writings, but for now, that's how it is. Sorry. I'll try to update regularly now (which should be easier now considering it's just about summer) to make it more worthwhile. **

**Sorry for this obnoxiously long A/N. I basically just want to say THANKS for the response I received! If it's not too much, I would love to keep it up. It's just so disappointing working so hard on a chapter and then only getting one review or none, but a ton of story alerts or favorites. Although I'm very appreciative of those as well haha. Feedback is just very helpful.**

**Ah, one final note: one reviewer left a lovely name for Jessica. Jessooker. I'm not gonna lie, I'm totally a fan. On with the show!**

Chapter Six:

Bella froze. _No._ No way in _hell_ was she sharing _her _ghost with anyone else. Especially not _Jessica Stanley._ She tried not to glare. The drunk skank.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Edward freeze and cringe, and she couldn't help but smirk. So he didn't want to be shared either.

"Oh, Edward!" Jessica slurred again. How did she get that drunk that fast? It was obvious she was a little more than tipsy.

"Jess?" Bella tried softly, hopefully averting Jessica's attention. But she just wasn't having it. Her eyes were kind of glassy looking but it appeared as if she was staring right into Edward's eyes. She stumbled forward, arms outstretched as if to fling them around his neck. He flinched out of her way just in time…but surprisingly, her gaze didn't falter and she didn't change routes. She just kept stumbling forward.

"Edward!" she cried as she teetered along.

"Hey," Bella whispered softly when Jessica was out of hearing range. "I think she's hallucinating." Edward smirked at her.

"Ya think?" and he raised a gorgeous eyebrow. They both chuckled softly as Jessica kept meandering her way down the street. Someone would find her later. "Let's go, Bella," Edward said after a moment. He began walking in the opposite direction of the burial, of Jessica. Bella cocked her head.

"I thought we were heading to the cemetery."

"I thought we were, too. But I don't think I can handle any more close encounters like that. How about we get some food in _you_ and then we…I don't know…relax for a while?"

Bella thought for a moment. Did this count as a date? And when did they go from kind of enemies to dating-ish? But, she reasoned, it was as if she was the only girl in the world for Edward now. It only made sense that he would want to spend some time with her. So, she nodded.

"Sure. I'd love to." And they set off down the street. "Edward?" she said when they had been walking quietly for some time. "Do you think we could be maybe…friends?"

She loved the way his soft chuckle felt in her ears.

"I was starting to think we were. Why?"

"Well, it's just confusing. I mean, in the in-between, you hated me…and now…I don't know."

He laughed again, a full-blown laugh. "Well what do you expect? I was dead! And blaming you for it, too. I'm over it now…I mean…at least I don't blame you for my death. I'm coming to terms with it." They both paused and he turned to face her. They were now in front of Bella's home. "You are all I have left now, Isabella."

A comment that would make any girl, including Ms. Swan, melt. And melt she did.

As they turned back towards the house, they noticed a tall dark shape lurking on the stoop. It stood up as they reached the steps, and they recognized Jacob Black. Edward glared frostily as she approached him and gave him a hug. He didn't fail to notice the single red rose he held behind his back, although Bella did.

"Jacob!" Bella admonished playfully. "Why didn't you just let yourself in?"

He took a deep breath and pulled the rose out. "Because I wanted to do this right, and normally the guy doesn't wait out in the girl's apartment…" He trailed off and looked into Bella's eyes with a hopeful expression.

"Okay…?"

"Bella, I've been trying to get the courage up to do this for a long time. I know you know how I feel for you, but I wanted to make it explicitly clear. Bells, please do me the honor of going out with me?" He thrust the rose out awkwardly in front of him and Bella accepted it with…a giggle? Edward pursed his lips and crossed his arms.

"Jake, I-," Bella began, but was cut off by Jacob's lips attaching to hers.

**Wowza. That was crazy, right? Reviews!**

**-elle **

**p.s. I know it was another short one, but next one will be back to regular length.**


	7. Chapter 7

Her Haunting

Chapter Seven

Bella was so shocked by the sudden-ness of Jacob's attack that she didn't pull away instantly. She was frozen stiff for a few seconds until reality set in. Her best friend was _kissing _her. In the middle of her ponderings, she felt a warm, wetness swipe quickly across her lips. Jake's tongue. His arms were pulling her closer, hands resting tightly around her hips in a firm grip. At last, Bella came to her senses and pushed lightly on Jacob's chest, hard enough so he got the message and pulled away, surprised.

"Sorry," he chuckled, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. "You just look so beautiful, I…I just couldn't help it." His eyes were so sincere, it broke off a piece of Bella's heart. She couldn't help not loving him that way…she couldn't make herself feel something she didn't. For the first time then, Jacob took in Bella's dark clothing and slightly mussed makeup. "I thought you weren't going to the funeral?"

"I…I decided it was the right thing to do." She replied, looking down. She was never a good liar, and could instantly feel her cheeks heat up. Jake, not to be sidetracked, wasn't paying close enough attention to notice. He was still waiting for an answer.

"Well, anyway…Bells?" She looked up at the sound of her name. "I asked you a question, remember?" He gave a slight nervous laugh.

"Oh…right." She stalled and glanced around. It didn't take her long to notice that Edward was no longer there. When had he left? She pursed her lips and frowned slightly. "Jake, I…I can't. I'm sorry, but I have plans." She finally whispered, turning her attention toward digging her key out of her hand bag and unlocking the door. She didn't want to see the hurt and rejection she had just painted in Jacob's eyes. It was enough that she could practically feel the heartbreak, tangible, emanating from his chest. She stepped inside, turning around to face him once crossing the threshold. The hand holding the flowers dropped to his side in defeat and he shakily took a step backwards onto the steps.

"Plans with who, Bella? Who do you spend time with besides me?" Jacob asked in painful disbelief. "You could have just said no. You should be used to saying it by now." He laughed with no humor. "I'm done, Bella. I laugh, we joke about it, and I pretend that loving you is easy. That it doesn't kill me inside. But damn, Bella it's hard. It's hard having to go to bed thinking of you every night and knowing you're not doing the same exact thing. It's hard to come back here even after you reject me _again._ But I do, because I love you so much. I can't stand to leave you, because I don't want to leave you by yourself. But a man can only put up with so much _bull_shit before he says enough is enough. And that's where I am, Bells. I can't fake it anymore and I can't just come running every time you have the slightest bit of a problem. So it's all or nothing here. Either you _want _me…," he paused, letting her infer what exactly he meant by _want,_ "Or you don't. And if you don't, then I swear to God I'm leaving your property and I'm never coming back. You've broken me, Bells and I need to move on. I can't wait forever." The two of them both had tears shining in their eyes by the time Jake finished. Bella knew that what he was saying was not said out of anger or hate. She could understand, to an extent, where Jacob was coming from. And she knew she was being selfish by making him stay, even knowing how badly the unrequited love must hurt him. But at the same time…she wasn't quite ready to lose him…and she knew what she had to do. "Well? What is it, Bella?" she took a deep breath before answering.

"I want you, Jake." She said, so softly she could hardly even hear herself.

"What…?" He didn't want to believe his own ears.

"I _want _you, Jacob!" She repeated, louder this time, gazing into his eyes. She was lying to the both of them and they both knew it, however neither of them would admit it.

"Really?" Jake asked, and she nodded. "Then prove it." He moved towards her, backing her up until she was pressed against the wall just inside the door, and shutting it behind them. He placed his hands on either side of her head so she couldn't escape. She knew instantly what he was going to do and she took a deep breath, preparing herself. She had to lie, and lie well. Slowly, he leaned forward to kiss her. Softly this time. He was trying to let her lead-trying to give her an opportunity to prove something they both knew was false. He waited for her to move her lips against his. To wind her fingers into his hair and tug him closer. To try and press herself closer to him. But it didn't happen. Oh, it was obvious she was trying. He could feel the gentle pressure of her lips pushing back against his, but there was no _desire_ there. No passion. No love. When he pulled back with a sigh, there were tears sliding softly down both his and Bella's cheeks. "I knew it." He whispered, shoving away from the wall and heading back outside. Bella chased after him, stopping in the doorway.

"Jake, please." She begged.

"I can't." And with those two words, he left her there, crumpling to her knees in sobs. That was that hardest conversation Jake was ever forced to have, but it was done now. No taking it back.

Bella wasn't sure how long she sat there, weeping in her doorway. She didn't notice as the sun dipped and the moon rose, and crickets began to chirp. She was drowning in despair.

"Isabella?" Edward. She looked up in surprise, coming slowly out of her daze.

"Edward?" She wiped furiously at her eyes. "Where have you been?"

"I left after…_he_ kissed you. I figured you would want some privacy with him." He explained with disgust. _Oh, _Bella realized. _He thought I may want to invite him in._

"No…no." she whimpered, feeling the pain rush through her all over again. Her best friend. Gone.

"Why are you crying?" He asked gently, kneeling next to her. She starting sobbing even harder as she launched into a detailed account of Jacob's ultimatum and what had resulted from it. She didn't notice how Edward's nostrils flared when she spoke of their second kiss.

"He's gone, Edward." She murmured at the end of her story. "Gone for good."

Ironic statement, considering who was now standing wide-eyed on the porch, jaw dropped to the floor. But, neither Bella nor Edward had noticed him yet. They were trapped in their own little world.

"It's not the end of the world, Bella. And believe me, he isn't worth your tears. No man is. He doesn't deserve you. You are the strongest, most selfless, magnificent woman I have ever met. Please don't cry." His words shocked them both, but what shocked Bella more were the dull aches of longing coming from somewhere inside her heart. Longing for Edward to be alive. Longing for him to hold her in his arms. Longing for _him _to long for _her. _Instead of voicing this, however, she simply said,

"Thank you, Edward."

"No, Bella. Thank _you_ for being who you are. I l-," He didn't get to finish his statement, because the visitor on the porch had now made himself known and was standing less than two feet away from Bella.

"_Edward?"_ Jacob asked in a worried voice, looking at Bella. "Honey, Edward is dead." He crouched in front of her, taking her cool hands in his and speaking slowly as if she were an infant.

"Jacob what are you doing here? I thought you left." She whispered, trying to change the subject. He wasn't having it. With a shake of his head, he dismissed her question and Bella noticed that he was still giving her that look as if she were…as if she were _crazy._ The truth hit her like a wrecking ball. Jake had heard only half of Bella and Edward's conversation and had come up with the only possible solution. She had gone insane. She looked at Edward, large doe-eyes frightened. What would Jacob do? But she was quickly met with an answer. "Bells, I think we need to get you some help."

**A/N: I am SO sorry I haven't updated in so long! I had all of my end-of-year things to take care of and then I just wasn't feeling inspired, but I'm back and ready to roll! Pus, it's summer which means…MORE TIME TO UPDATE! But only if you guys review! I'm loving the response this story is getting, and I'd really like to keep it up! I love all you guys for reading and I promise I'll try to update more often! Talk to you soon!**

**-elle**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here we are! The chapter you've all been waiting for. I won't bore you with a long A/N now. Read on and enjoy!**

_What would Jacob do? But she was quickly met with an answer. _

"_Bells, I think we need to get you some help."_

Chapter Eight:

_Oh, God._ Bella thought to herself. She was a smart girl, but she really had no idea how to get herself out of this one. Her sadness abruptly turned into anger. What was Jacob even still doing here? He had torn out both of their hearts, chewed them up, and spat them in her face, so what the hell was he sticking around for? Slowly, she strengthened her resolve and rose to her feet, carefully turning to face Jacob as he stood as well.

"You need to leave now," she said softly. Firmly. Leaving no room for discussion. "You promised you would never come back."

"The-the door was open. I was leaving b-but I heard-," he swallowed loudly, "I heard you talking to someone. So I…I came closer and you said _Edward."_ He sounded like a child who was caught sneaking candy behind his mother's back. And truly, that's what Bella's steely gaze felt like on him now. A stern rebuke full of disappointment.

"It's none of your concern who I do or do not speak to, Jacob," Bella replied, crossing her arms. Her tone was formal and clipped which made Jake feel very stupid.

"But he's _dead!"_ He exclaimed, not willing to go down without a fight. Especially after he had just made himself so vulnerable in front of her. He felt like he was turning into a girl, so there was no way he was backing down now.

"Stop saying that!" his best…well, _ex_ best friend shrieked. _Wow, Bella, _she thought to herself, _that's sure to make you sound less psychotic. _

"It's true, damn it, get it through your head!" He gripped her shoulders, shaking her a few times back and forth. Beside her, Edward let loose a low rumble of a growl deep in his chest. He didn't like the way Jacob was touching Bella, and he hated that there wasn't anything he could do about it.

"You need to go," Bella told Jake after a long moment of their heavy, angry breathing and sharp glares. She was exhausted and truly just sick of being around him. He gave her one last hard look before shaking his head roughly and leaving her house _again. _"And stay away this time!" Bella cried childishly after him, slamming the door. She leaned back against it after locking it, her breath sounding like she had just run a marathon. With closed eyes, she ran a hand lazily through her hair, waiting for her heart to slow from the high the last few minutes had caused. When she looked up again, Edward was inches from her face, the look on his face an odd mixture of concern and fury.

"What is it?" Bella asked quietly. She wasn't quite sure why, but she didn't like seeing him this way. She wanted to smooth the worry lines in his forehead, kiss his lips until he smiled again. But she couldn't. _Damn me and my stupid driving! _She cried out internally. Killing Edward was one thing she would never forgive herself for.

"I wanted to crush his neck between my fingers when he touched you," Edward explained in a voice far too gentle of the harshness of his words. Bella was floored.

"Why?"

"I was trying to tell you before," he muttered. "I hardly know you. And that's kind of a best case scenario. But me, the guy who spent his life _knowing _with a goddamn _certainty _that he was going to die single and alone-well, I guess I _have_ in fact done that-_me. _I've been entranced by you, Isabella. Somehow you've managed to capture my dead soul in those small hands of yours." The side of his lips raised into a half-hearted smile. He was not nervous. He didn't expect any return response from Bella. He could hardly explain these odd feelings himself, so how could he expect anyone to reciprocate them? That's why what she said next shocked him, jolted him, so completely.

"Kiss me, Edward." Her voice was smooth and sure. No hesitation necessary. At her words, Edward could practically _feel _his non-beating heart speed up. His breath-that he didn't truly _need-_hitched. Oh, how badly he wanted to take her up on her offer. To cradle her small face gently in his palm, smooth his thumb over her flawless cheekbones. Lean in gently and _really _kiss her, not practically _maul _her like…like that Jacob had done. Mongrel. Edward had to close his eyes against her confident, steady gaze. He couldn't bear to say no to those damn beautiful eyes.

"Bella, you know I can't," He ground out through clenched teeth. To turn down a kiss from her? It was blasphemy. "I'm not really here."

"Yes you are!" she insisted pitifully, stamping her foot and crossing her arms. She was truly so innocent.

"No, Isabella," he repeated firmly.

"Edward!" she screamed, throwing her arms up in frustration. "I _know _we don't know each other. I know that. But god, I just feel so comfortable with you! I don't know why, but I…I suddenly can't imagine my life without you." Her gaze dropped, suddenly ashamed, to fix itself on her shoes. "And I want you to kiss me," she murmured finally. Edward groaned. When she put it _that _way…how was he supposed to refuse her? He had to remind himself of how heartbreaking it would be when they found out Bella couldn't feel him.

"I don't know what to do." He said honestly, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. Because he didn't. He had no clue.

"Touch me?" Bella suggested hopefully, slowly extending her fingers towards the hand that rested by Edward's side. He twisted away minutely-he had to lay a few ground rules first-because he knew he wouldn't be able to deny her a thing. She had a hold on him. Hell. She had a goddamn vice grip.

"Bella…if I can't…I mean, if you can't…_feel _me…It's gonna kill me. You're the last thing I have left." He gave her a sad smile. "But if I _can…_I'm not sure I'll be able to let you go." He moved a slow step forward, his fingers lingering oh-so-temptingly close to hers. "Could you do that? Be bound to someone only you could touch, hear, see? That's a life of loneliness, Isabella."

"No!" she admonished harshly. "It's the life I _want._ I know that now. You and I…we're already bound to each other, Edward. And I wouldn't change that bond for anything." And with that, the conversation was over. She closed her eyes and her hand grasped wildly the last few centimeters until it reached Edward's.

**A/N: Well? Review if you wanna know what happens next! I know it may seem like their relationship grew kinda fast, but seriously, if you had a hot ghost boy ALL to yourself, would you not react the same way? That's what I thought. Send me your thoughts!**

**-Elle**


	9. Chapter 9

**May I just say that you guys are all insanely wonderful? I really wish I had time to go through and respond to each and every one of your reviews because they seriously make me SO happy. I can't thank you all enough. This one is a shortie, but I have some kind of exciting news at the bottom. So without further blah blah blahs from me, please read and as always, leave me some of your wonderful thoughts. Thanks!**

_She closed her eyes and her hand grasped wildly the last few centimeters until it reached Edward's._

Chapter Nine:

Their gasped intakes of breath mingled together as their fingers entwined. The feeling that shot through both of them was an odd mix of what popping firecrackers, molten lava, open flames, steaming water vapor, melting popsicles and ice would feel like if they exploded onto your skin.

"Oh my god," Bella whispered, clasping tighter to his hand.

"I know. I can't believe you're real," Edward breathed. "I can't believe you can _feel _me. That I can feel you..."

"I wish you weren't dead," she replied softly, looking down and feeling more tears forming films over her eyes.

"It doesn't matter!" he assured her quietly, swiping at her tears. "It doesn't matter to me. You're my world."

"You only chose me because I'm all you have," Bella sobbed, earning herself a frown from Edward.

"I would have chosen you anyway. You're…amazing, Isabella Swan."

She merely whimpered in response so he pulled her by the arm into his body. He gulped at the feeling of her pressed up against him. It was a kind of electricity he had never felt with any woman he'd ever met. He could only hope that she would be willing to stay with him.

"Kiss me," Bella mumbled into his chest. He had to ask her to repeat herself and when she did, he instantly felt overwhelmingly nervous.

"Isabella, I don't-,"

"Please, Edward. You can touch me, you've already proved that. Do you not _want _to kiss me..?" she asked, suddenly feeling horribly rejected and insecure.

"Of course I do! God, more than anything…," he muttered, leaning his forehead against hers in a comforting gesture.

"Then-," Bella began, but before she could get another word out, Edward leaned in and pressed his lips gently to hers before he could lose his nerve. Their lips moved softly together, his fingers cradling her face just as he had imagined. Bella rested her palms against his sides, pulling him closer. The kiss lasted maybe ten seconds, but it was undoubtedly a defining moment in both of their lives or-er-afterlife.

"I love you," Edward told her honestly, unable to stop the words from flowing freely through his lips. And, he found he had no desire to take them back.

"I love you, too."

_*()_*()

The two sat on Bella's bed, cuddled comfortably into each other, watching a mindless sitcom and simply enjoying each other's company when Edward decided it was time to talk. He shifted uncomfortably underneath her and she immediately paused the television, turning to face him as soon as she felt his uncertainty.

"What is it?" she asked, instantly feeling herself tense up. She _really _hoped he didn't take it all back. Edward smoothed his thumb over the worry lines in her forehead.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I just…I thought we should iron out the details of all of this. I thought you should understand completely what you're getting yourself into." He looked down and away, feeling anxious.

"Okay," Bella shrugged. Edward turned to face her, taking her hands in his and rubbing small circles.

"You won't be able to tell your friends or family about us. They'll pester you incessantly about you needing to find a man and settle down, especially the older you get. Jacob will be impossible."

"He swore he'd never come back," Bella cut in and Edward raised an incredulous eyebrow. They both knew he would return, probably sooner rather than later.

"People will look at you funny if we go out in public. Your friends will think you're crazy. You'll spend many nights alone, here at your house with me. Can you handle that, Bella? Can you handle losing _everyone_?" He didn't know what he would do if she refused him. He _had _to offer her a choice, though. He could never force her into a life like this.

"I'll have you. That's all I need." Bella smiled, nestling closer to him.

"Forever?" Edward asked, trying not to let himself believe. She was too good to be true. What had he done to deserve an angel?

"Forever," she whispered, and leaned in to kiss him again.

**A/N: Okay, I KNOW it was short. Don't kill me. I really seriously thought about ending it here, but I love you guys and I'm not ready for this story to be over. So, I've decided to keep it going, indefinitely. We'll go through various dates, events with the family, holidays, fights between the happy couple, interventions, and SO MUCH MORE. Consider this the beginning of Part Two. It'll be set up a little differently and will actually have chapter titles (yippee!) so be prepared for that. Alright. Leave me your thoughts. Do you think I should just tie it up now, write an epilogue and leave it alone? Or should I keep going? Let me know what you want! MUAHH!**

**-Elle**


End file.
